lego_harry_potterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter - minifigurka, pojawiająca się w prawie każdym zestawie z serii. Uniwersum Sorting Hat Tutaj Harry zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru, choć Tiara Przydziału i jej unikatowe kółko zastanawiało się nad Slytherinem. Hedwiga cieszy się razem z Harrym. Chłopak musi oddać listę uczniów następnemu dziecku. The Final Challenge Tutaj Harry musi ochronić Kamień Filozoficzny przed profesorem Quirrellem. Profesor pokazuje swoją drugą twarz - Lorda Voldemorta. Aby ocalić bezcenny Kamień, Harry musi w jakiś sposób wykorzystać Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp... The Room Of Winged Keys Akcja dzieje się tuż przd poprzednim zestawem. Harry i jego przyjaciel Ron Weasley muszą dosiąść mioteł i złapać odpowiedni latający klucz, a następnie zagrać w gigantyczne szachy z Białą Królową. Forbidden Corridor Harry, Ron i Hermiona Granger idą do zakazanego korytarza na trzecim piętrze w celu dostania się do tajnych komnat z Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Spotykają tam Puszka, trójgłowego psa. Harry i Hermiona usiłują go uśpić, tymczasem Ron wskakuje na Diabelskie Sidła - zabójcze rośliny. Hogwarts Express (rok 2001) W Pociągu do Hogwartu Harry poznaje Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Hedwiga radośnie wygląda przez okno. Cała trójka podziwia widoki. Hogwarts Castle (rok 2001) Harry na miotle ucieka przed swoim największym wrogiem - Draconem Malfoyem. Okropny profesor Snape chce go ukarać. Poltergeist Irytek robi głupie żarty w Hogwarcie, a Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają z gadającą rzeźbą rycerza. Hagrid, przyjaciel Harry'ego, uruchamia skomplikowany mechanizm otwierający bramę. Flying Lesson Draco Malfoy kradnie przypominajkę Neville'a. Harry musi ją odzyskać. Goni Malfoya na miotle, a na dole stoi wózek z narzędziami do Quidditcha. Harry nie pamięta, że nauczycielka kazała im nie wsiadać na miotły. Troll On The Loose Tutaj Harry Potter w łazience napotyka wściekłego Trolla górskiego. Stwór demoluje pomieszczenie. Harry dzielnie rzuca w niego zaklęcia, powstrzymując potwora przed zniszczeniem całej toalety. Gringott's Bank Hagrid i Harry jadą wózkiem u Gringotta, Banku Czarodziejów. Muszą odebrać pieniądze Harry'ego oraz tajemniczą paczkę z krypty 713. Prowadzi ich goblin Gryfek, który uruchamia wózek. Jazda jest tak szybka, że Hagridowi zbiera się na wymioty. Knockturn Alley Jest już kolejny rok szkolny. Harry Potter niepoprawnie używając specjalnego proszku Fiuu trafia w niewłaściwe miejsce - na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Tam ojciec Dracona Malfoya, tajemniczy Lucjusz Malfoy, ukrywa tam coś. Tylko co? Na szczęście Harry'ego znajduje Hedwiga. Hogwarts Classrooms Harry znajduje przytulne dormitorium i odrabia pracę domową z eliksirów. Wrzuca składniki do dwóch kociołków. Kiedy się zmęczy, rozpakuje walizkę i pójdzie spać. Quidditch Practice Draco i Harry grają mecz Quidditcha. Draco zdobywa bardzo ważną piłkę, Złotego Znicza. Madame Hooch, sędzia, gwiżdże na znak wygranej ślizgonów. Aragog In The Dark Forest Gdy Ministerstwo Magii niesłusznie oskarża Hagrida, Harry i Ron idą do Zakazanego Lasu aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Spotykają tam wielką akromantulę, Aragoga. Ron zostaje uwięziony w pajęczynie. Harry rzuca swoją różdżką zaklęcia i próbuje uwolnić Rona. Escape From Privet Drive Wuj Vernon na początku filmu więzi Harry'ego w jego pokoju. Ron Weasley przylatuje pomniego Latającym Starym Fordem. Gdy Harry zabiera Hedwigę, do pokoju wchodzi wuj Vernon i chwyta Harry'ego za nogę, aby udaremnić mu ucieczkę. Nie udaje mu się to i ląduje w krzakach. Dumbledore's Office Harry zostaje wezwany przez profesor McGonagall do gabinetu dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Znajdują się tam księga zaklęć i spiralne schody. Dumbledore rozmawia z Harrym o tajemniczym dzienniku. Potem McGonagall pyta Harry'ego, jak było. The Chamber Of Secrets Harry musi uratować siostrę Rona, Ginny Weasley. W tym celu wyruszają do Komnaty Tajemnic. Przeszkadza im w tym profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, który chce wymazać im pamięć. Kończy się jednak na tym, że Lockhart sam traci pamięć, a dzięki pociągnięciu za specjalną kładkę skały przewalają się na owego profesora i Rona. Gdy Harry wchodzi do Komnaty, widzi Ginny. Wcześniejsze wcielenie Lorda Voldemorta, młody chłopak Tom Riddle, chce wyssać z dziewczynki życie. Harry w porę go powstrzymuje, jednak ten zabiera mu różdżkę. Tom otwiera klapę w kształcie czaszki. Z niej wypełzuje Bazyliszek. Wokoło leżą węże, co dodaje grozy sytuacji. Harry odkrywa, że Tom Riddle jest zależny od swojego Dziennika. Bierze Miecz Gryffindora i atakuje Bazyliszka. The Dueling Club Gilderoy Lockhart oraz Severus Snape pokazują Harry'emu oraz Draconowi Malfoyowi zaklęcia używane w pojedynkach. Później Draco i Harry sami walczą. Draco wyczarowuje węża... Slytherin Harry i Ron podejrzewają, że Malfoy jest tajemniczym Dziedzicem Slytherina. Przebierają się za Crabbe'a i Goyle'a i infiltrują pokój Slytherinu. Tymczasem okazuje się się, że to nie Malfoy jest dziedzicem... Freeing Dobby Lucjusz Malfoy i jego poczciwy skrzat Zgredek wychodzą z Hogwartu. Harry postanawia dać Lucjuszowi Dziennik Toma Riddle'a z ukrytą w nim skarpetką. Gdy właściciel da skrzatowi ubranie, skrzat jest wolny. Lucjusz oddaje Dziennik Zgredkowi, uwalniając go. Lucjusz Malfoy wścieka się na Harry'ego, ale Zgredek odrzuca Malfoya do tyłu. Obok leży miotła. Quidditch Match Harry gra mecz Quidditcha już w trzeciej klasie. Kapitan ślizgonów, Marcus Flint, podaje rękę kapitanowi gryfonów, Oliverowi Woodowi. Draco Malfoy i Harry walczą o Złotego Znicza, jednak Malfoy i Flint grają nieuczciwie. Pani Hooch przerywa mecz i obwieszcza wygraną gryfonów. Hagrid's Hut (2010) W pierwszej części Harry, Ron i Hermiona Granger zostają wezwani przez Hagrida. Pokazuje on im małego smoka, Norberta. Rok później znowu tam się wybierają, lecz tym razem aby poznać Aragoga, wielkiego pająka i jego braci. Za nimi leci Hedwiga. Harry And The Marauder's Map Harry chce przejść do Hogsmeade posągiem jednookiej wiedźmy dzięki Mapie Huncwotów, jednak profesor Snape prawie go nakrywa. Na przyszłość Harry musi bardziej uważać. Sirius Black's Escape Harry przylatuje po uwięzionego ojca chrzestnego na zbiegłym hipogryfie, Hardodziobie. Syriusz wspina się na niego, jednak tajemniczy dementor zrobi wszystko, aby ich powstrzymać. Czy uda im się uciec? Knight Bus Harry, wściekły, ucieka z Privet Drive. Zabiera Hedwigę oraz swoją walizkę i wybiera się do Londynu. Nagle zaskakuje go tajemniczy pies - Ponurak. Na szczęście przyjeżdża autobus dla czarodziejów, Błędny Rycerz, i Harry do niego wsiada. Konduktor Stan Shunpike sprawdza bilety. Shrieking Shack Harry wybiera się do Hogsmeade, aby kupić parę słodyczy w ,,Miodowym Królestwie". Porywa go jednak ponurak i zaciąga do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Jest tam szczur Rona, Parszywek, oraz profesor Remus Lupin. Okazuje się, że Parszywek to tak naprawdę Peter Pettigrew, sługa Voldemorta, a Ponurak to zbieg z Azkabanu i ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego, Syriusz Black. Gdy wychodzą na dwór, Lupin zmienia się w wilkołaka. Hogwarts Castle (2004) Dementorzy wymknęli się spod kontroli. Sybilla Trelawney chroni się przed nimi w wieży. Dumbledore dzielnie staje do walki, lecz Draco Malfoy tchórzy. Harry, Ron i Hermiona gonią go. Hogwarts Express (2004) W pociągu do Hogwartu Dementor zaskakuje Harry'ego, przez co ten traci przytomność. Ron i Remus Lupin dają Harry'emu czekoladkę na obudzenie. Rescue From The Merpeople W drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Harry musi uratować Rona. Pilnuje go Tryton z wielką ośmiornicą. Gdy Harry'emu w końcu się udaje, obok przepływa Wiktor Krum z Hermioną. Graveyard Duel Harry trafia na cmentarz, gdzie zjawia się Peter Pettigrew. Odnawia on Voldemorta i przywołuje Lucjusza Malfoya. Harry walczy z odnowionym Voldemortem i Lucjuszem, jednak przegrywa i ucieka. Harry And The Hungarian Horntail Harry wykonuje pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Jest nim zabranie Złotego Jaja z legowiska smoka, Rogogona Węgierskiego. Dumbledore i Szalonooki Moody sędziują - obydwoje liczą na Harry'ego. Harry przywołuje swoją miotłę zaklęciem Accio! i zdobywa jajo, jednak smok w pogoni za nim strąca z trybun Dumbledore'a i Moody'ego. The Durmstrang Ship With Bonus Minifigures Jest to klasyczny Statek Durmstrangu, na którego pokładzie mieszkają Wiktor Krum i profesor Karkarow, lecz Ron, Hermiona, Harry i Dumbledore poszli się z nimi pożegnać. The Burrow Harry spędza wakacje w norze z rodziną swojego przyjaciela, Rona. Rona jednak nie ma, są jedynie jego rodzice, Molly i Artur oraz siostra, Ginny. Sowy na podwórku wrzucają jedzenie świni. Jednak w pewnym momencie z mokradeł wybiegaj unikatowa Bellatriks Lestrange oraz wilkołak Fenrir Greyback, którzy porywają Ginny. Harry rzuca się za nimi w pogoń. Hogwarts Express (2010) Harry i Ron dolatują Latającym Fordem Anglią do Hogwarckiego ekspresu. Wewnątrz spotykają ekscentryczną Lunę Lovegood z dziwnymi okularami podbierającą słodycze z wózka. Draco Malfoy śmieje się z niej i nazywa ją ,,Pomyluną". Hermiona Granger grzebie w bagażach aby znaleźć pewną ropuchę, Teodorę, jednak znajduje jedynie pająka. Trzy sowy: Hermes, Hedwiga i Errol latają sobie na dworze. Hogwarts Castle (2010) Trwa Bitwa o Hogwart. Na jednej z wież stoją Harry i Dumbledore, jednak dyrektor daje Harry'emu Tiarę Przydziału i nakazuje mu ukryć się za zbroją. Jest to Wieża Astronomiczna. Severus Snape wchodzi na nią i zabija Dumbledore'a zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Harry jest zrozpaczony i schodzi na dół. Tam widzi Hermionę opiekującą się omdlałym profesorem Flitwickiem. Hermiona mówi, że to Snape go oszołomił. Obok dementorzy ganiają Filcha i Panią Norris. Profesor McGonagall pojedynkuje się z Voldemortem, jednak nie potrafi go na długo zatrzymać. Voldemort przedostaje się do zamku i walczy z Harrym Potterem, jednak ten go pokonuje. The Forbidden Forest Voldemort i Nagini ,,zabijają" Harry'ego. Voldemort wysyła Narcyzę Malfoy aby ta sprawdziła, czy Harry aby na pewno nie żyje, a ta kłamie, że tak. Zrozpaczony Hagrid niesie Harry'ego do Hogwartu, ale ten niespodziewanie wstaje... The Knight Bus Harry ucieka z domu. Bierze Hedwigę oraz kufer i niechcący przywołuje autobus czarodziejów, Błędnego Rycerza. Bierze bilet i płaci konduktorowi, Stanowi Shunpike'owi. Szalony kierowca Ernie Prang ledwo wymija pozostałe autobusy. Hogwarts Trwa Bitwa o Hogwart. Remus Lupin i profesor Sprout bronią się przed Dementorem. Harry'ego zaskakuje Gregory Goyle, który zamierza go zabić zaklęciem Szatańska Pożoga. Tymczasem Neville Longbottom musi zablokować most tak, aby Lucjusz Malfoy nie miał jak przejść. Na jednej z wież lśni srebrny globus. Hogwarts Castle (2007) W Hogwarcie trwa zamieszanie, bo jakiś Śmierciożerca wpadł do Hogwartu i zaatakował Rona i Hermionę. Draco Malfoy i Dolores Umbridge próbują opanować sytuację, tymczasem Dumbledore, Harry i Hagrid są w szklarni. Zestawy 4701: Sorting Hat 4702: The Final Challenge 4704: The Room Of Winged Keys 4706: Forbidden Corridor 4708: Hogwarts Express (2001) 4709: Hogwarts Castle (2001) 4711: Flying Lesson 4712: Troll On The Loose 4714: Gringott's Bank 4720: Knockturn Alley 4721: Hogwarts Classrooms 4726: Quidditch Practice 4727: Aragog In The Dark Forest 4728: Escape From Privet Drive 4729: Dumbledore's Office 4730: The Chamber Of Secrets 4733: The Dueling Club 4735: Slytherin ''(jako Gregory Goyle) ''4736: Freeing Dobby 4737: Quidditch Match 4738: Hagrid's Hut (2010) 4751: Harry And The Marauder's Map 4753: Sirius Black's Escape 4755: Knight Bus (2004) 4756: Shrieking Shack 4757: Hogwarts Castle (2004) 4758: Hogwarts Express (2004) 4762: Rescue From The Merpeople 4766: Graveyard Duel 4767: Harry And The Hungarian Horntail 4768: The Durmstrang Ship With Bonus Minifigures 4840: The Burrow 4841: Hogwarts Express (2010) 4842: Hogwarts Castle (2010) 4865: The Forbidden Forest 4866: The Knight Bus (2011) 4867: Hogwarts 5378: Hogwarts Castle (2007) 10132: Motorised Hogwarts Express 10217: Diagon Alley 30110: Trolley 30111: The Lab Harry Potter Minifigure Collection Gallery 1 Harry Potter Magnet Set (1+2) Harry Potter Minifigure LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World Warianty Legoharrypotter.jpg|2011 ...vv.jpg|2001 kolakola.jpg|2002 trolololo.jpg|Ubranie z Turnieju Trójmagicznego tuka.jpg|W grze Kategoria:Minifigurki Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2001 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2002 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2003 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2004 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2010 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2011 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2005 Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2007 Kategoria:Posiadacze różdżek